Peter's Thoughts
by the-marquess-of-pembroke
Summary: Peter's Thoughts for the story Home. 3rd part. Caspian Susan


Peter walked into the kitchen to find all his siblings sitting around the table along with their mother and father.

"Peter, Dear, come sit" their mother said as she set down a plate of food.

"Thanks Mum." Peter said down net to Susan to find her just playing with her food. Peter felt bad for his sister, never being able to go back to Narnia and Caspian. Susan had barley gotten any sleep since they returned from Narnia. She acted as if it was nothing so she wouldn't worry Mum or Dad, but Edmund, Lucy, and he could all tell something was wrong. 'It couldn't have been love they barely knew each other' Peter thought as his mother as what everyone was doing today.

"I think I'm going to the park" Edmund replied.

"I'm going out to the garden" Lucy said with an extra burst of happiness.

"Nothing" Susan mumbled quickly.

"Peter."

"Yes Mother" Peter replied annoyed 'No Peter your not the High King anymore stop' he thought too himself. Peter tried to control it was hard though after their second trip to Narnia. "I was going to do some homework and relax."

"Well kid we'll be over at Laura's house for the afternoon. So behave if anything happens Peter's in charge" With that his Parents left. Susan and Lucy went to their rooms.

"I'm going to the park now. I'll be back later. Bye" With that Ed left leaving Peter to think about Susan and Caspian. 'They only knew each other a month. Maybe it's a serious crush. Oh who are you kidding they loved each other greatly' Peter thought as he walked to his room.

Peter tried to relax, forgetting about his homework, He soon drifted off to sleep.

Waking up too a loud bang and Lucy yelling. Peter hoped out of bed and quickly ran down stairs. 'What the bloody hell is going on' he thought.

"Hey, now...what's all this racket? Aslan is that you. What are you doing here? Is everything alright in Narnia?" Peter asked worried 'Well at least we may get to go back now'.

"Everything will be if someone could please go get Queen Susan I wish to speak with her." Lucy nodded and ran to get Susan. Soon both girls were back

"Aslan what are you doing here" Peter asked again.

"Well now that Susan is here I can explain" Aslan said. Susan only nodded sitting next to Peter. Aslan continued "Well it seems I made a mistake. I never thought that what you, Susan, and Caspian had would turn into anything become more than great allies. But I have realized that there was something there." Aslan said nervously. 'Aslan is nervous this has to be bad' Peter thought. No one said anything so Aslan continued

"I have seen how Caspian has been since you left. He misses you, all of you. But mostly, it is you, Susan, he wishes were there. I would like to take you back to Narnia so you and Caspian could both be happy again." As he finished speech, he looked at Susan waiting for an answer. 'Why isn't she saying any thing, this is what she should want' Peter thought staring at his sister.

"Aslan I want to come but I can't leave my family. I need them, I can't go if they don't" Susan said sadly. Susan looked at her siblings knowing she could not leave them.

"Well then you all better get ready to go" Aslan said with a smile.

"Wait we all get to go back to Narnia and live there for ever right?" Peter asked trying not to get his hopes up in case that wasn't the case. 'God I hope he's not lying' he thought worried.

"Only if you want High King Peter" Aslan Replied.

"We're going to live in Narnia forever and never have to leave. Thank you so much Aslan" Lucy rambled on while engulfing Aslan in a hug.

"So Queen Susan what do you say?" Aslan asked the eldest daughter of eve.

"We're going back to Narnia then" the gentle queen said with a smile.

"Well then we better hurry." With that Aslan let out a loud roar. Suddenly they were back in Narnia. They all looked about confused because there was no portal but they definitely in Narnia.

"Sorry I was late. It took a bit long to explain then I thought" Aslan said as he parted the crowd and hopped on stage. At a loud roar from the great lion Queen Lucy came walking down the path Aslan had made through the crowd.

"Caspian!" Lucy ran towards Caspian in a very un-queenly manner. Caspian chuckled and hugged her back. As Lucy let go Edmund started down the path. He reached Caspian and pulled him into a manly hug. Then came Peter who walked down the path in a very High King way. Peter did the same as Edmund. Caspian looked very confused but they all just smiled knowing what was about to happen. A gasp went through the crowd. There coming through the crowd was Susan in all her glory. She had a blood red dress on that made her stand out even more. She soon reached Caspian with a small smile. Caspian swept into his arms kissed her with all his heart.

Peter look at his other siblings. Lucy was beaming with joy. Edmund looked sick. 'Ugh he better get his hand off my sister' Pete thought looking at the happy couple. With a sudden thought Peter remembered their parents. 'Oh no' he thought 'we forgot our parents'.

* * *

So here's the 3rd part. Sorry it late. I hope you like please review it helps me get better


End file.
